<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Gluntz of Happiness by rickssugarplum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268919">A Gluntz of Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickssugarplum/pseuds/rickssugarplum'>rickssugarplum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, For a Friend, Short, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickssugarplum/pseuds/rickssugarplum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Gluntz on her day off, finally go sees her partner &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gluntz/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Gluntz of Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackscorpian/gifts">Blackscorpian</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for my awesome friend who can't get enough of Gluntz. Hope you like it, girl!! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>The sun shines bright on Glufsburg today. The town shines in it’s beautiful rays. A wide eyed Gluntz, now agent, was enjoying her day off from protecting wildlife. Finally, she was on her way to see her special</p><p>someone, walking in stride with love in her eyes.</p><p>When the agent finally reached the destination, she knocked on the door. She was stoked for what was in store. The door opened and finally she sees the person</p><p>who makes her life a breeze. Too excited to hold her composure, she hugged her partner tight with a feeling of closure.</p><p>“Ahhh Janie!” She says, squeezing her tight. Her partner hugs her back, sharing her delight.</p><p>“I missed you so much!” she revealed quietly in her ear.</p><p>Janie replied sweetly, “I missed you too, my dear.”</p><p>When they finally separated, Gluntz reaches out her arm. “Ready to go?” she asked enthusiastically with a wide grin on her face.</p><p>Janie chuckled, tipping up her cowboy hat to see her eyes. “Always.” she smiles back as they lock arms heading out to stroll all over town.</p><p>"I gotta take you to this awesome diner!" Gluntz proclaims. "I <em>already</em> know what I'm gonna order!"</p><p>"And what's that?" Janie asked. Her answer begun with a light kiss on her cheek, leaving her face flushed.</p><p>Gluntz finally answered verbally with a warm smile, "The Day Off With My Favorite Gal Special...."</p><p>
  <b>❤</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>